Mobile cellular telephones can include the capability of delivering a text message to a phone. The telephone is of the type shown in FIG. 1. The phone includes an alphanumeric display 112 which is used for various features including caller ID, and reading from the database memory of telephone numbers. This display can also be used to deliver messages, including numeric pages or text pages.
A typical mechanism of sending a page is via an Internet site used to form a message using electronic mail. Other alphanumeric paging origination devices can also be used.
Telephones can also have the capability of signaling the user via a number of different ringing tones.